My Weakness
by I'm Still So Deep
Summary: Right before the arrival of the Androids, Bulma told Vegeta to leave and never come back into her life again. But right after the battle with Cell, Mirai Trunks urges Bulma to give Vegeta a second chance, believing there is hope for them. Can Bulma and Vegeta work out their differences? One-shot.


My Weakness

**Edited on 11/5/15, _PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!_ Hello, so as I have stated on my profile, I have been reported by some lovely person *sarcasm* to the administrators for posting MA rated content, and in order to keep my account on here, I must edit all of my fics containing lemons, or else they will be deleted altogether. I reaaaally don't want to do this, but I have to. This story, in its complete, uncensored format, is posted on my Archive of Our Own account under my username Im_Still_So_Deep**

**I apologize for the inconvenience, and it sucks that I am no longer allowed to post lemons on here. :(**

A/N: Well, here's yet another one of my B/V fics. I was noticing I have a fic set in almost every saga about B/V but I didn't have a Cell era one, so I decided to write this one and make it rather lengthy at that. I also felt that all my other lemons were somewhat generic so with this one I decided to be more descriptive and edgy, so you've been warned about it. And I've been dealing with a lot of angst lately, so I figured unleashing it through Bulma and Vegeta would be perfect ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

The sun was setting as Bulma Briefs walked out onto the balcony outside of her room, clutching a glass of red wine in one hand, while the other held a pack of cigarettes. She knew it was bad to be indulging in her two biggest vices at once, but she was facing more stress than ever before. Being a new mom was harder than she ever thought, and Trunks could be a real handful at times. She now understood why Chi-Chi was so harsh and overprotective with Gohan; motherhood was not for wimps.

She took a liberal sip of her wine and sighed. She knew she was a good mother to Trunks and did all she could for him, but she knew she could be better. She could be softer with him when he was distressed about something, and be more attentive to his needs. She acknowledged fully that she was a selfish human being and could be a cold-hearted bitch at times. Her life before becoming a parent revolved solely around herself and her needs and wants, and rarely did she ever consider anybody else's feelings. She knew that was a terrible thing to admit, but it was true. She didn't want to be that way any longer; she wanted to be better for her son. She was all he really had, anyway.

That thought made her flinch as she lit one of her cigarettes. That was the other thing that had been weighing on her heart. The battle with the Androids was set to take place tomorrow morning, and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. But she knew that was her fault. She was the one that had told him to leave and never come back. She hung her head low as she took a long drag off her cigarette, her eyes watering as she remembered that day he left over a month ago, wondering if she had made the right decision. . .

*flashback*

_Bulma walked into her lab early that morning, holding Trunks securely with one arm as she flicked on the light switch. She then walked over to Trunks' playpen and gently sat him down in it, smiling wide as he reached for his blue blanket and began to wave it around. She sat down at her desk a few feet away and began to look over the blueprints for a new hover car idea her that her father had come up with, letting out a sigh of relief when she found that the design wasn't as complicated as she had initially imagined. _

_As she was about to get up and gather the supplies she would need, the door suddenly flung opened and slammed back against the wall, leaving a huge dent. Trunks wailed loudly at the sound and threw his blanket at the hunched over figure that entered the room. Bulma clutched at her heart that was beating at double-overtime from the scare and swirled around in her seat to see Vegeta striding towards her, limping slightly on his left leg. She instantly noticed how beaten and bruised he looked, though he was doing his best to appear unaffected. He was shirtless, with only a pair of black shorts on, though the fabric was ripped in some areas. As she looked him over more she noticed dozens of cuts and scrapes on his chest, blood trickling down his sides. He panted slightly as he made eye contact with her, his trademark scowl firmly planted on his face._

"_What the fuck are you looking at, human?"_

_Bulma quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I'm obviously looking at you, dumbass. You're the one that came bumbling in here. What is it that you want?"_

_Vegeta snarled and tried to mirror her stance of crossed arms, though he struggled with the pain shooting throughout his body. But his face didn't show an ounce of the discomfort he felt. If it was one good thing Frieza had taught him it was how to hide emotions of any kind. And pain was an emotion Vegeta never wanted to display to anyone. "Hmph. The gravity chamber doesn't seem to be working at its maximum today, and I demand that you fix it immediately. The tin cans' arrival is only a month-and-a-half away, and I refuse to waste even a second of training."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up Trunks' blanket that he had flung across the floor and handed it back to him, kissing the top of his soft lavender hair. "Tough," she huffed as she turned her attention back to Vegeta, approaching him slowly. "I have other things to attend to today, and I'm pretty damn sure the gravity chamber that I repaired just last week is in tiptop shape. Maybe it's _YOU _that can't handle it, seeing as how beaten up you look."_

_His eyes were like daggers as he glared at her, his mouth twitching into a hard line. "You seem to be forgetting that I am a Super Saiyan now. There's _NOTHING _I cannot handle at this point."_

"_I'll believe that when you beat Goku. . .that is if you can do such a thing," she sneered, knowing she probably went too far with that comment, but she didn't give a damn in that moment. Vegeta was even more of a royal prick now that he had achieved Super Saiyan, and his ego needed to be taken down a peg. _

_Vegeta's whole body tensed up, his jaw tightening as he advanced toward her, bumping his chest against hers. He stared down at her with a look of pure malice, making her gulp. After staring at her silently for a few moments, he forcefully cupped her chin, bringing her face closer to his so that they were just mere inches apart. "Don't you ever say something so foolish to me again, woman. If that strange boy from the future hadn't brought Kakarot that medicine the dolt would have already been dead from a fucking heart virus of all things! But after the fight with these Androids is over I will finally be able to fight Kakarot again, and I'll rightfully be the one to put him on his deathbed."_

_Bulma jerked herself out of his grasp and shook her head violently, strands of teal hair flying in every direction. "Oh, please. You're way too full of yourself! No way Goku would lose that easily, especially to you. You may be strong, but Goku's the strongest in the universe; nobody can beat him—"_

_Before she could say anything else, Vegeta had her up against the wall, his hands pinning her wrists up above her head. She had never seen him look so angry before. His eyes were searing into hers, his teeth clenched so tightly he could have cracked a tooth. Trunks was watching from his playpen all the while, his azure eyes wide as he made gurgling sounds of confusion. Bulma looked back at him sadly, knowing this wasn't the first time he had witnessed such a thing. Pretty much all her and Vegeta ever did was argue back and forth, and unfortunately her son would have to get used to it. Some role models they were for their son._

"_Why the hell do you keep defending that clown of a warrior?! You gave birth to my offspring, if anything you should be agreeing with me!" Vegeta spat, tightening his grip on her wrists._

_Bulma winced from the pain, but did her best to remain calm. "I may be the mother of your son, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I support your obsession to take down my oldest friend. It will be a cold day in hell before I ever back you up on that."_

_Vegeta stared at her long and hard for a moment, his expression not alluding to what he was thinking. He finally released her from his grasp and shook his head as he began to walk off. Bulma watched him with bafflement as she massaged her wrists tenderly. Since when did Vegeta walk away from an argument like that?_

"_You don't have anything else to say, Prince?"_

_Vegeta swung his head around and looked back at her with a smug expression. "Is there something else you want me to say?"_

"_No. . .but why do you give a damn if I support you or not? I may be the mother of your child, but that's all I am to you. We're not married, or dating. . .or even friends for that matter. So what does it matter to you?"_

_He simply shrugged and smirked. "It doesn't matter to me."_

"_You sure act like it."_

"_Is that so? Why the fuck would it matter to me? You're a loud-mouthed human that's only purpose is to satisfy my sexual needs or repair the gravity chamber. Both of which you've been lacking in lately."_

_A vein exploded in her forehead, her fists clutched at her side. She wanted to beat the shit out of him, but she knew it would do no good. She couldn't even land a scratch on him. . .or could she?_

_Bulma approached him slowly, utterly disgusted at the arrogant smirk he was directing her way. She stood still for a few moments, her eyebrows knitting together as she contemplated her next move in her head. Without any warning, she flung her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek, leaving a prominent red hand print on his skin. She panted slightly as that took all the strength she had, and grimaced at the throbbing sensation in her hand. It hurt like hell, but she was glad she did it. It was long overdue after all the anguish he had put her through since he first came to live with her._

_Vegeta was still as stone, his expression completely blank as he stared at her. She stared back at him without an ounce of fear, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_I actually felt that," he said with dry amusement as he rubbed his cheek. "Who would have thought such a pathetic weakling as yourself could accomplish such a feat? You may even be stronger than Baldly or your ex-mate."_

_She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Whatever. I didn't do that to actually try to inflict pain upon you. I did that out of all the frustration you've put me through since you've been here. You're a real bastard, and I hope you realize that."_

"_Oh, I do. And I prefer to be that way."_

"_Then I don't know why the hell I even bother with you!" She grumbled turning her back on him to stare at the wall. "I've been nothing but nice to you since you first came here. I let you stay in my house, eat my food, build your training supplies, and I even let you sleep with me. Which was stupid on my part because it led to me getting pregnant and having to take care of a baby of all by myself!" _

_Vegeta glanced over at Trunks, who was still watching curiously. Those eyes of his were just like Bulma's, so bright and blue. It pained him to even look at him because it was as though those eyes were piercing his very soul. He never asked to be a father, especially at a time like this with the looming threat of the Androids. He supposed he was partial to blame; he knew the consequences of sleeping with the human woman, but he had been too caught up in his lust for her to care. And now it had come back to bite him in the ass. _

"_I have more important things to worry about than that brat," he answered huskily, tearing his gaze away from his son._

_Bulma spun around on her heels and faced him again, her sapphire eyes full of rage. "How dare you, you brute! How can you say you have more important things to worry about than your own child? He should be your top priority besides me—"_

_She had to stop herself before she could say more. How could she even let that slip out? Vegeta making Trunks a priority could one day be a possibility, but he would never make her one. Ever. Like she said they were nothing to each other. He had zero obligation to her. And she knew it would be that way when she first got with him and had accepted it._

_So why was it bothering her now?_

_Vegeta threw his head back and chuckled wickedly. "I can't believe you really just said that! What a fool you truly are. I don't give a damn about you and I never will. I don't have time for petty attachments. So you need to quit living in whatever delusion fairytale you're living in."_

"_FINE!" she bellowed in his face, shoving him in the chest, right where the majority of his cuts and bruises were, and she could tell that miffed him. "I'm sorry I ever tried to believe there was good in you. You're a selfish son of a bitch, and that's all you'll ever be. The only time you were ever remotely decent to me was when you were fucking me, but even that didn't get me anywhere. I was left all alone while I was pregnant because you were off in space, not giving a shit about me or your unborn child. Even now you are no help with Trunks, and honestly I don't even know why the fuck you stay around. You're just a waste of space."_

_Vegeta glowered down at her, his glare as threatening as any physical attack could ever hope to be. "A waste of space am I?" he breathed into her ear, sending a chill down her spine._

_She nodded weakly, boldly looking him in the eye. These were feelings she had suppressed for so long, and it was about time she let them out. He had walked all over her for too long. And it wouldn't be happening anymore. She had enough of him for good. _

"_I want you to leave, Vegeta. And don't come back. There's nothing left here for you. You can go find somewhere else to train for the Androids, especially since nothing I ever built to help you train was good enough. I will raise Trunks on my own, much like I have been this whole time."_

_Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, and something akin to grief flashed briefly in that fathomless gaze of his, but the look was immediately swamped over by a hard frown. "If that's what you want then fine by me. I've degraded myself long enough by staying here in this pathetic place. I will continue my training elsewhere. But mark my words, once the battle with the tin cans is over and I've rightfully defeated Kakarot, I will be leaving this goddamn planet for good and will never come back."_

"_Good," she breathed out with flared nostrils._

_He gave her one last glare, completely unaffected by her words and turned to leave. But before he could go the sound of crying froze him in his tracks. He turned around to see Trunks howling, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks as he extended one of his tiny hands towards his father. Vegeta stared back at his son with an impassive expression, his eyes cold._

_Bulma reached down for Trunks and lifted him into her arms, cradling him against her chest. "Daddy has to go," she murmured as she stroked his soft cheek. She looked down at her son with a warm smile, not outwardly showing that she was under any distress._

_Vegeta looked back at her with an odd feeling, though he wasn't sure what it was. He decided not to ponder on it and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. If she didn't want him there then so be it. He truly didn't want to stay anyway. Now he was free from that woman's constant harping and nagging. Plus, he had been growing bored with the gravity chamber in recent months. It was nowhere near as challenging as it had been before he reached Super Saiyan, so it didn't pain him to part with it. Actually, nothing here was painful to part with. Nothing at all. _

_With that last thought he took off into the sky, not even daring to look back._

*end of flashback*

Bulma breathed out a haze of grey smoke, feeling rather glum at the memory of him walking out the door that day. She was so sure in that moment of her decision of telling him to leave. And she hadn't felt much different in the following days either. Things honestly weren't that much different without him. She felt alone even when he was around, so him being gone didn't really leave some kind of hole in her heart. He never went out of his way to be nice to her while he was around; it wasn't like she had lost a caring guy from her life. The only time he ever did act somewhat charming to her was when he wanted something, and once he had gotten it he went right back to being an asshole that didn't acknowledge her presence. Maybe if he was nicer to her and treated her like a priority it would have been much harder to go through it all. Her breakup with Yamcha wasn't earth-shattering in the slightest for her because the spark in their relationship had been lost long ago, but it did sadden her because he was one of her best friends and they had been through so much together. She didn't hold a grudge or anything like that towards her ex-boyfriend, despite his playboy ways being one of the main reasons she decided to end things for good. Once she got together with Vegeta months later, she had almost completely forgotten about Yamcha altogether. Vegeta had excited her in a way Yamcha never could, especially in certain areas. There had been sexual tension building between her and the Saiyan Prince for a long while at that point so it felt good to finally release her growing desires for him. She knew her fling with Vegeta wouldn't last long, and she had been okay with that. They were both getting their needs met, and that's all there was to it.

What she didn't prepare herself for was getting pregnant.

She was on birth control, like she had been for years, and it had worked perfectly while she was with Yamcha, so she thought nothing of it while she was sleeping with Vegeta. But apparently Saiyan sperm was much stronger than human sperm could ever be, so her pill didn't stand a chance. She wasn't thrilled with the circumstances surrounding her child's conception, but she was excited about becoming a mother. Vegeta, however, wasn't too excited about being a father. And he made it obvious when he completely ignored her during her whole pregnancy. Hell, he wasn't even in the delivery room when Trunks was born. She was secretly hurt by the whole thing; she never imagined that the father of her child could be so uncaring towards her and their child. She knew Vegeta didn't care about her, but he could at least care about their son. Trunks deserved to have the love and affection of both of his parents.

But Vegeta was one stubborn little shit. Nothing she did to try to get him to be closer to her and Trunks worked. It was emotionally draining; it was day in and day out of feeling neglected by him. And that day she had told him to leave was her breaking point. She just couldn't take being treated like shit anymore, or her son either for that matter. Trunks didn't deserve to grow up in a hostile environment like that where his parents were always bickering. She truly didn't want to raise her son alone, but it was better than him just being overlooked by his father the rest of his life. It would be better in the long run for him. She felt so much less stress without Vegeta around, as hard as that was to say. She didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells with him around or what rude remark he would make towards her that day. It was much more for peaceful for sure.

It only seemed logical that her life was better without him. But. . .it wasn't. Yes, there was less tension in her life and less negativity. Yet. . .a part of her missed him. She knew that was crazy to say, with the way he treated her and Trunks. But she really had fallen for him in the past three years. She admired his determination and strength, though he could be a bit too cocky at times. She had grown fond of that dark fathomless gaze of his and his irritatingly sexy smirk. Plus, he was an extraordinary lover, and she doubted she would ever be that attracted to anyone again.

There were shreds of goodness in him that she had witnessed in their time together, and it had given her hope that she could melt that icy heart of his. Goku had always seen the best in him, so she wanted to try to do the same. But all Vegeta did was push her away and shut her out. His walls were up higher than ever now and didn't seem like they would ever come down. He was the loneliest soul she had ever encountered, and she knew deep down it had to bother him. That's why she had tried to get to know him, to be a friend to him. But her efforts failed time and time again. She was a very resilient person and never gave up when she wanted something, but Vegeta was not easy to win over.

She didn't know why she cared so much, about him, about his past, about where he could be now. . .all caring did was get her hurt. She knew he could change for the better, that he really had the capacity to be a decent person. But she couldn't help him change because he wasn't willing to. Parenthood hadn't even made him want to change. And if that wouldn't change the fucker then nothing would. She just had to let all this go and trust that her decision was for the best. Her and Vegeta just weren't meant to be, and in time she would completely move on and forget about him. Hopefully.

She sighed and puffed one last time on her cigarette and then tossed it to the ground, smothering it with her shoe. She mentally swore that that would be her last one for a long while. It was a nasty habit anyway. She then reached for her wine and took the last sip of it. While she was willing to ditch cigarettes, wine was a whole other story.

_I'll just drink less of it!_

_. . .maybe. . ._

She decided to head to bed after noticing how the nighttime sky had completely erased any trace of the sunset; stars were now glistening around the bright full moon. She let out a loud yawn and walked back towards her room, closing the balcony doors behind her. She went over to where her nightstand was and grabbed Trunks' baby monitor to listen in, hoping he was still sound asleep. She was relieved to hear his tiny snores, the noise making her grin ear to ear. Her son brought more light into her life than a hundred suns ever could. While parenthood may not have changed Vegeta, it had certainly changed her. She was still feisty and opinionated, but she couldn't be as careless or self-centered as she was when she was younger. Trunks was now her number one priority, and she would make sure that her son had the best life possible, with or without Vegeta.

She set her alarm for early in the morning, making sure she got up in time to meet with the others before the Androids' arrival. They probably would give her their usual 'you're a woman, it's too dangerous for you to be here!' speech, but she didn't give a damn. She always missed out on the action and refused to miss it this time. She wondered if she'd see Vegeta with all the others.

Hopefully not. He wasn't one for social gatherings. Knowing him he'd probably just show up in the middle of a fight and take over. She chuckled at that thought as she plopped down on her bed, curling into her pillow. It was amazing at how fast three years had come and gone, and the battle with those machines was finally here. She really hoped her friends were strong enough to stop them and prevent the future from becoming like the one that boy had time traveled from. It was scary to think of what would happen if they lost. But she had to be positive. Being negative wouldn't do any good and would just make her nerves even worse. Her friends were more than capable of saving the world. They had done it many times before. There was nothing to worry about, she mentally assured herself.

She was halfway asleep when she remembered that the others didn't know about Trunks or her. . .relationship with Vegeta, though there was nothing left of it at this point. That would be a pain in the ass to talk about. And she knew they would ask a thousand questions. Especially Goku, who she was sure would be shocked to find out about her and Vegeta.

_Hopefully this fight with Androids won't take too long and we can all go on with our lives once again._

That was the last thought she had before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

But the battle with the Androids was anything but short and seemed to drag on for the Z fighters. Turns out the Androids weren't even the real threat: Cell was, and he nearly blew up the whole Earth during his Cell Games. Goku had selfishly spared his life to save the Earth, but even that wasn't enough to stop Cell's terror, who had returned moments later and killed Future Trunks, leaving Vegeta to go off into a rage. Gohan had stepped in front of Vegeta to save his life after the Prince's attack was no match against Cell, but as a result Gohan had lost all use of one of his arms. Things seemed impossible, but with help from Goku's spirit, (and an energy blast from Vegeta that distracted Cell), Gohan unleashed one last Kamehameha and defeated Cell once and for all. The Z fighters then gathered the Dragon Balls and wished back everyone that had lost their lives at the hands of Cell (including Trunks) and also that the bombs inside Androids 17 and 18 would be removed. Goku, however, refused to be wished back and decided to stay in Other World, hoping that because of his absence from Earth no new enemy would ever appear again.

And so a new beginning had arrived for the Z warriors on Earth.

Future Trunks flew immediately back to Capsule Corp. from Kami's Lookout after Shenron had granted all their wishes. His long lavender hair blew back fiercely into the wind as he picked up his speed, eager to see Bulma. He just couldn't believe he had actually died a few hours ago. Cell really was a sick fuck to kill him so carelessly like that. He kept having to pinch himself to see if he was really alive again and not just dreaming. Though dying certainly wasn't ideal, and neither was facing the Androids and Cell, he had really enjoyed his stay in this timelines and getting to know all the other Z fighters he had only heard stories about from his mother. He was mainly glad he gotten to know his father better and train with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta was definitely a hard-ass, but he had more layers and depth to him than he let on, and Trunks was glad he was privileged enough to witness it during their time training together.

He smiled wide as he remembered what Yamcha had just told him a few minutes ago about how Vegeta had gone ballistic at his death. He had really begun to lose hope that he would ever win over his father, but he was ecstatic to know that deep, deep down Vegeta really did care. That gave him hope as well for this version of his mother, and that her and Vegeta really had a chance together. True, their interactions he witnessed were rather, uh, quarrelsome to put it nicely, but he could tell his mother loved Vegeta, despite how unlovable he truly was. Even if the prince wouldn't admit it, he needed someone to love him and believe the best in him. He knew Bulma could offer that to Vegeta; he just had to be willing to accept that. And it seemed with all that had transpired recently that there was a possibility for the two to make things right. Vegeta would just have to come around in his own time; he was still stubborn as hell, and that probably would never change.

Capsule Corp. finally came into view and he made a beeline for the large compound. He landed softly onto the crisp lawn, waving at Mrs. Briefs who was hanging up laundry on the clothesline.

He opened the front door and dashed inside, looking all around for Bulma. He sprinted upstairs and finally found her coming out of Trunks' nursery after setting him down for a nap. She spotted him down the hallway and felt warm tears stream down her cheeks. She ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible, nearly suffocating him to death. "Oh, Trunks, my baby," she murmured as she gingerly patted his back.

Future Trunks smiled and hugged her back, knowing he didn't have much time left with her since he planned on leaving in the morning. He would truly miss her. She was the exact same as his own mother but much more relaxed and carefree. He knew that was probably because she didn't face the same horror as his mother in his own timeline, with all the death and destruction. This version of his mom would, hopefully, never have to face such things. She would be able to live in peace, and he hoped she realized what a gift that truly was.

"That was really scary there for a minute. I mean, the whole Earth was shaking! But I knew Gohan could do it. He's a real hero just like his dad," she smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah, Gohan is an amazing kid, that's for sure. And I don't want to freak you out, but I died during the fight. Cell caught me off guard, but Shenron was able to bring me back. But Goku died as well and refused to be wished back. . .he is really dead for good."

Bulma's head almost exploded from processing all that information. Holy shit. Her son and best friend had died in this fight, but Trunks was revived, and Goku wanted to stay dead. What an idiot! "Um. . .I. . ."she stuttered in disbelief, reaching out to him and grasping his arm, as though he could be ripped away at any moment. The last thing a mother ever wanted to hear was that her child had died. It was the worst news possible. "I'm beyond thankful that you're okay now. I personally would have ripped Cell a new one for doing that to you! And Goku. . .what a dumbass! Why the hell would he want to stay dead?! Doesn't he care that he's leaving Chi-Chi all alone to raise Gohan?! It's just selfish!"

Future Trunks casually tucked a lose strand of his hair behind his ear and sighed. "In Goku's mind it was anything but selfish. He thinks he's the reason for all the problems that have plagued Earth, and he feels that if he stays dead no new enemy will try to attack again. It's actually quite noble of him when you look at it that way."

"Hm," Bulma hummed crossing her arms. "I guess so. I'll have to give Chi-Chi a girl's day or something. She'll be needing it. I'm still not thrilled with Goku's decision, but at least there will finally be peace on Earth."

He chuckled lightly as he noticed how she kept looking around as though she was expecting someone. He knew exactly who she was waiting for. "I sense Dad's ki close by if that makes you feel better."

Bulma flinched, her face reflecting a mix of relief and excitement, but she quickly masked the look with a scowl. "I couldn't care less where that big jerk is. He's the last person I want to see."

"I know that's a lie," he smiled, calling her bluff. "I've witnessed how gruff he can be, and I honestly didn't even care for him much at one point after how rude he was to me. But. . .I think he's gonna change for the better now. Yamcha told me on the way back home that Vegeta went into a rage after Cell killed me and tried to avenge my death. "

Her head snapped up immediately upon hearing that. Never, ever had she expected to hear anything about the prince actually showing outwardly that he cared about anybody but himself. "Vegeta, the biggest prick in the world, actually did that? Well I never!"

"Yeah, it surprised me, too. But it shows there's hope. . .for you two."

Bulma made a chocking sound of shock, her eyes widening. "Oh, Trunks, I think that ship has sailed. I tried being with him and all the brute did was treat me like shit. I'm not putting up with it again. . .no matter how much I really do care about him."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled warmly down at her. "I can see why you would think that, Mother. But please trust me when I say deep down he really does care about you. You're the only person that ever really tried to get to know him. And believe me when I say in no way am I excusing the shitty things he's done in the past. But there is so much hope for him in this timeline. In mine he never got this opportunity to grow and evolve. Please just give him another chance, the chance my mother never got to give my own father."

Trunks' words seeped into her, and she saw the pleading in his azure eyes. He really believed Vegeta would be different now, in spite of his past behavior. She sighed. She knew she cared about Vegeta, more than she wanted to let on, and knew she would probably never fall for another man the way she had for him. It was also very true that her future self and Vegeta never had the chance to make things work in their timeline. But fate was providing her with this opportunity and she had to seize it, or else she knew she would regret it if she didn't even try.

"You get your persistency from me," she giggled as she pulled him in for another hug, thankful for all he had done in this timeline. He was a real hero. "I hope Trunks grows up to be exactly like you. You really are an amazing young man."

He blushed and bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Mother. If you don't mind I'd like to rest some before I leave in the morning." He also sensed Vegeta fast approaching Capsule Corp. and wanted to give them time alone to talk. He only hoped Bulma would take what he said to heart; she could be just as tenacious as Vegeta.

She nodded and smiled as he walked toward the guest room. "Okay, sweetie sleep well!"

He smiled back and closed the door behind him, hoping to wake up to a happier set of parents in the morning.

Bulma was walking back towards her bedroom when she heard the front door open. She didn't even have to guess who it was. And she wasn't mentally prepared to see him. She retreated to her room and shut the door, her heart throbbing loudly. She was about to lock it when it suddenly flung open, nearly knocking her to the ground. She had to steady herself before her vision went back to normal and once it did she caught sight of a too-familiar figure with a wild flame of hair.

"Vegeta. . ."

The Saiyan Prince stared back at her with the oddest expression she had ever witnessed from him. He looked so anguished, an emotion she had never dreamed of seeing from the bastard. He had never hesitated to openly show his feelings of arrogance or rage, or any other negative emotion for that matter. But anything even remotely resembling sorrow or pain he had always deflected. Yet now here he was, standing in front of her with his emotions on full display to her. Trunks may have been right after all. But still, she wasn't that easily persuaded, and he had a lot of making up to do towards her. She could now openly admit she did care for the asshole, but her pride was just as strong as his, and she would not give in so easily.

He didn't say anything for a long while; he just stared at her with those dark orbs of his that immobilized her in place. That gaze of his was like physical contact in its intensity, and she could feel her body temperature rise as she stared back at him. How was it possible that a pair of eyes could be that powerful? She just couldn't figure it out.

When he still didn't say anything for another few minutes, she cleared her throat and rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um, so Trunks came back a little while ago and told me about all that happened. That was some fight; I didn't know if you guys would make it. Luckily Gohan pulled out a victory in the same way Goku always did. That kid deserves a medal or something!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his attention towards a nearby window, suddenly becoming interested in the setting sun. "Trunks told you _**everything **_that happened?"

She nodded, knowing he probably felt a tad discomfited about his attempt at trying to avenge Trunks' death, particularly since it was the first time he had ever done such a thing for anyone.

"Nothing will ever be the same," he said in a rough whisper that was so low she wasn't even sure she had heard him right. He hung his head down low, his eyes battling with a vast array of emotions she never fathomed seeing from him.

She stepped closer to him, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. "What exactly do you mean by that, Vegeta?" she asked with her head tilted, her eyes clouded with confusion.

He looked back up at her, his face completely somber. He let out a deep breath, raking a hand through his disheveled spikes of raven hair. "After this fight, there is no way I could possibly go back to the way I used to be. Everything has changed. _**Everything**_. . ."

Bulma curiously watched as he took a long pause and adverted his gaze from her. She had never seen him like this, ever. If she wasn't witnessing it herself she wouldn't believe it. A hidden layer of himself was being shown to her; an introspective one at that, something she never imagined from the shallow prince.

"I've never seen you like this. . ." she said in a muted voice, in awe of this new side of him.

He came out of his deep thought and focused his attention back on her, noticing how intently she was looking at him just then. He moved even closer to her, to where they were now just inches apart. He looked down at her and uncrossed his arms, dropping them to his sides. He didn't say anything as he studied her with his raven orbs. In fact, he didn't even know why he returned to Capsule Corp. in the first place. She had told him to get out and never return. And he hadn't even put up a fight that day; he was more than happy about leaving. But for some reason, she had been the only person he desired to see after the battle with Cell. She was just a lowly human; he couldn't even stand her. Yet, here he was. He watched as she lifted one of her tiny hands and placed it on his shoulder, her eyes questioning. "Are you okay? I can't even imagine how you feel after everything that happened today."

"Hmph," he sneered, shrugging her hand off of him, turning back his back to her. "You have no idea what all I experienced today, woman."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips at his brash actions, slumping her shoulders slightly as she was met with his back. He was still so closed off and cold towards her; would that ever change? "I would if you would just tell me," she whispered.

He looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes skeptical. He wasn't one for deep conversations, especially with _her_. She was much better when she was silent and on her knees. But, he had never opened up to another living soul in his whole life, so he didn't even think he was capable of doing such a thing. He had so many thoughts running through his mind at the moment; it was draining. An 11-year-old boy, the son of his eternal rival, was now the strongest fighter in the universe. He admitted that he was rather impressed by the kid after his victory. He thought the boy didn't have it in him to unleash his full potential, but Gohan had proved him wrong. Kakarot had made the right decision by choosing him to fight Cell. And speaking of Kakarot, he couldn't get over how the dumb fuck had declined the opportunity to come back to life. That especially angered the prince since his only goal since first arriving on Earth had been to beat Kakarot to a bloody pulp. That's all he ever cared about; that's why he had trained so fiercely. **_He _**was supposed to be the one to beat him. It was _**his **_destiny to defeat the low-level piece of trash, and now it had been taken away from him for good. He honestly didn't even have a drive to fight like he used to. Never before had he ever felt this way. Ever.

"Vegeta?"

Bulma's soothing voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around slowly and faced her with a blank expression. She slowly approached him, standing before him with her hands clasped together behind her back. "W-why are you here if you don't want to talk to me? We both agreed it would be best if you didn't stay here anymore."

"Hn," he mumbled, crossing his arms, adverting his eyes from hers. Bulma waited for him to speak, but he stayed silent, clenching his jaw all the while. She let out a frustrated growl that got the prince's attention, his eyebrow quirking upwards as she mirrored his stance of crossed arms. That feisty attitude of hers was what had attracted him to her in the first place. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk as he gave her his full attention. "Goddammit, Vegeta! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn! This right here is what made me ask you to leave in the first place! I can't take you shutting me out all the time. You don't even give me a chance-"

Bulma was unable to finish her sentence as his lips crushed hers, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist. She instantly kissed him back, which she mentally scolded herself for. She should have more self-control in his presence. It was like a goddamn moth to a flame; impossible to resist. This one simple kiss was bringing back all her old desires for him; her core was on fire. Vegeta pulled back a few moments later, a slight smirk on his face as he licked his lips. He brought his mouth to her ear, her stomach doing somersaults as his hand tugged at the strap of her jeans. "I may be stubborn, woman, but you don't seem to mind since it doesn't take much for you to give in to me, even after all this time has passed."

She stared up at him, her heart pounding from the intense gaze he was directing at her.

_Those dark eyes. . ._

_That body. . ._

_That gruff voice. . ._

All those things made him so unbelievably attractive, and she hated it. He was an absolute jerk, and he didn't deserve her affection. Yet, Trunks' words came floating back to the front of her mind. He truly believed there was a chance for them, and she knew her son wouldn't have said that if he didn't believe it. Could he really be right? "I know you won't apologize for your part, so I'll at least say I'm sorry for the things I said that day I told you to leave." She exhaled after speaking. She was someone who rarely ever apologized for anything so she couldn't believe she was saying sorry to Vegeta of all people.

His expression was one of genuine surprise as he observed her. He knew she was a proud woman, so he was taken slightly aback by her apology. And even though deep down he did regret his actions that day as well, he wasn't verbally going to tell her that. He was not good with words, nor was he great at admitting fault. He had always allowed his actions to get his points across, so that was what he decided to do in that moment. He bent his head down, her breath escaping her completely as he kissed her softly, the gentle contact sending instant warmth all throughout her body. She knew he wasn't one for conversations, so she knew this was his way of expressing himself, and letting her know he was also sorry. Her anger from earlier was completely forgotten, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself completely against him, doing her best to feel him through the spandex material of his uniform.

The kiss became more passionate as Bulma allowed his questing tongue entrance into the warm crevasses of her mouth with delicious submission. A warmth that had not been felt for some time between her thighs began to rise up, and she desperately wanted to free her desires for him that had been suppressed for too long. Vegeta was on the same page as his hands tugged at the thin fabric of her shirt and ripped it off, much to Bulma's dismay since she had just bought it yesterday. He then unhooked her bra in the blink of an eye, her chest fully exposed, leaving her to shiver slightly from the sudden breeze.

{**THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON WAS. PLEASE READ IT UNCENSORED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT**}

After a few minutes of regaining his composure, Vegeta lifted himself up and looked down at Bulma wordlessly. She stared back at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you still going to leave Earth like you said you would that day?" she asked quietly, her hand running through his damp hair.

Vegeta gave her a hard look before exhaling. "I haven't made a decision about that yet," he answered in a rough voice, avoiding eye contact with her.

She nodded, though her eyes lost their usual sparkle. "I see. . .well, you can stay here again for the time being. If you want to that is."

"Hn," Vegeta mumbled lazily. "At least your mother can prepare meals for me again."

"That won't be the only perk about living here again," she winked, bringing her breasts closer to his face.

He let out an amused snort and nibbled on one of her mounds before rolling over onto his side, baring his back to her, eager to give in to sleep.

But Bulma was not the slightest bit tired. And she wasn't about to let him go to sleep that easily.

She pressed her chest against his damp back and brought her lips to his earlobe and nipped at it, smiling shamelessly as his muscles tensed up. "I don't think it's bedtime just yet, mister. I can still go another round."

"I doubt that," he said with a tired smirk. "You could barely keep up this time."

"Oh, really?" Bulma mirrored his smirk. "I think you're just too weak to do it again. I really did seem to wear you out just now, so I doubt you have the strength to go again."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Mhm."

She knew she had won. Vegeta never backed down from a challenge. Ever.

"Well then," his voice never as sexy and enticing as it was in that moment. "Challenge accepted, woman."

He smashed his lips to hers and placed himself back on top of her, ready to work his magic all over again. She smiled against his lips and once again surrendered to his blistering touch. Maybe Trunks was right after all; it did seem there was hope for her and Vegeta. It definitely wouldn't be easy by any means, but she was willing to make it work and do her best to convince him to stay on Earth with her and their son. Plus, she was finally able to admit one thing that she had known all along: she really did have a weakness for the Saiyan Prince.

And that would never change.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, this was the single longest thing I have ever written lol. I'm surprised if most of you didn't lose interest halfway through. Well, a few last things I want to say. I grew up always assuming that Bulma and Vegeta really, truly fell in love in the three year period, but when I really dissect their relationship I think it's obvious it didn't happen that way at all. The Android and Cell sagas were rough for them, and I really don't think they began to fall in love until after Cell was defeated, so that's why the beginning was angsty. So hopefully I captured this time period accurately for them. And like I said earlier about the lemon, this was the first one I've written where I was pretty descriptive and it was pretty lengthy as well. My other lemons are pretty tame and not too long so I wanted to venture out with this one; hopefully I didn't do too bad with it! And I know that my 'Thank You' readers are probably mad I haven't update in a while and I posted this instead of updating. But please be patient, I am having some writers block with it, but I will have it updated sometime next week. Anyway, I am shutting up now with my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and thank you for reading!


End file.
